A wide variety of electric motors are currently available in the marketplace today. The choice of the correct motor to use for a given application frequently depends on technical system requirements, such as voltage, torque output, speed and reversability. Of course, the cost and serviceability of the motor also plays a large part in the final selection.
In processes such as feeding webs of metal for stamping, a high torque, precise feeding motor is desirable. Generally, synchronous motors are not well suited to such an application because a clutch and complicated gear train are necessary to reduce the relatively low torque, high motor speed output to the desired high torque/low RPM output.
For these applications, stepping motors providing relatively high torque coupled with a precise output show substantial promise of success. However, the motors developed today necessarily must include an electronic controller or microprocessor and feedback loops, which contributes to greater cost and increased motor/system complexity.
A need exists therefore, for an improved stepping motor providing a high torque precision incremental output without the use of an expensive motor controller or the like. Such a motor would exhibit the desirable, high torque, stepped output characteristics yet exhibit improved operational characteristics, such as improved reliability and serviceability, while also being relatively economical to manufacture.